We stand inches apart
by Vosien
Summary: [re-upload from ao3] Leon had a fair share of surprises during his lifetime. Meeting one another on foreign grounds at any given moment or time has become a normal occurrence between the two of them. Although neither has yet to voice out their displeasure for their so called random encounters.


Their relationship is… complicated.

Those who aware of their existences, Claire Redfield (just close enough) being a fair example, would rather stay away than be involved, when it came to the two of them.

With both handgun pointing at one another, loaded and ready. Leon swore at any moment could be his last. Not because he was down to his last leg, not because he was beaten and bruised, not because his opponent outranked him. Simply because, he can't. Or to put it more bluntly, cannot find it within his heart to shoot one of the world's most wanted person. He's one of American's finest agent. At one point he rescued the president's daughter, slain more zombies than any mere human, and saved the world from a global epidemic. Twice. Yet falters his moment when he comes face to face with a certain women. One who drones in a particular colour, short dark hair, and a signature smirk to top it off.

"Leon." Ada purrs, bedroom eyes cast their attention to no other than the opposing agent before her.

Both were battled and bruised, no thanks to their past mission. The typical hero to save the day, and the other to play the anti-hero not before gifting her hero with a kiss and maybe a weapon or two, in exchange for much greater danger within her possession.

"Ada." Leon echoes back, the ache on his shoulder only deepen his voice, sending shivers down the Asian's spine. Rather fond of the now aged agent.

They honestly didn't expect to meet one another just a month after their encounter in China. Let alone in Iceland. Then again, Leon had a fair share of surprises during his lifetime. Meeting one another on foreign grounds at any given moment or time has become a normal occurrence between the two of them. Although neither has yet to voice out their displeasure for their so called random encounters.

However for once, it was under normal circumstances. Well almost normal for the both of them. Neither were on a mission, as Leon was still recovering from his last mission in China, and Ada tying up loose ends from her previous task.

Still, neither were willing to put down their weapon at first. For Leon, it was out of habit. Ada on the other hand, place the blame on the adrenaline.

"I see you're here to take up my offer again." Ada began, a playful tone ever so slightly toys about the idea of spending the night, just the two of them, under the bed sheets.

Leon smirks, but followed her offer with another question, "… maybe, if you tell me what you're doing in Iceland?"

There is nothing in Iceland, from what Leon has gathered. Well unless you're a tourist, by all means go ahead, do take those Instagram photos of Eyjafjallajökull, bath in the hot springs, and eat those infamous cured shark. However in terms of bioterrorism or any other form of political upraising, neither Leon nor Ada saw any reason to make a trip to the North Pole… unless?

"To deliver something to a client." The spy responded at ease, somewhat aware the American agent concluded her reasoning towards her stay.

"Oh." Leon frowned, somewhat hoping his original answer to be you know; similar to his, being on holiday and all. Or at least attempting to be normal and go on a vacation, because lord forbids a certain blond haired from ever getting time to enjoy themselves once in a while.

Then again, this was Ada after all. For there was no rest for the wicked.

"It's done now, I have no reasons to rise arms, and neither should you." With that being said, Ada made no attempt to lower her gun, so Leon hesitated before maintaining his handgun in mid-air.

"What if you lower yours first?"

The biggest complication between them is a matter of trust.

Neither trust one another, although both are aware of their attraction towards one another. Almost forming some kind of unspeakable bond between the two from lust to their need to protect one another. Both more than willing to disarm and throw their morals aside for a night of passion. Addicted to another's sense, another's touch, and just... being with one another. Between life of death, more than once has Ada proven herself to help the follow agent in need, in exchange Leon keeps Ada's existences away of government ears.

Despite the lack of trust, the bond they share is enough to maintain some form of stability between the two.

"Only if you do it first." Ada propose.

For a moment there was silences. Leon knows for a fact, the spy won't act until he moves first. In fact it wasn't until a good minute or so did Leon made the first move. It was slow, jarring even, but enough for Ada to followed suit, until both arms were lowers and an air of the profound unknown took wind.

For once neither were the enemy, in fact they had no reason to be even wary of one another. Sure from time to time again the name Ada Wong or 'the bitch in the red dress' may appear once in a while back in headquarters, still, that itself didn't stop Leon to consider other possibilities, like: "You free for dinner?"

At that moment, Ada's mask dropped, and for the first time since her arrival to in the winter wonderlands did the Asian assassin smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date Leon?"

This time it was Leon's turn to smile, "If you want it to be?"

With one step forward, followed by another, their bodies radiating heat from another's warmth, she whispers. "For tonight, I'm all yours Leon."

In the middle of Iceland they stand inches apart, but who knows? The next time they were to meet again, one will be forced to take the shot.


End file.
